Kate McReary
Kate McReary (1981 - 2008, opcionális halál) egy karakter, aki egy fontos karakterként és barátnőként szerepel a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben. 27 éves, potenciális szerelmi érdeklődése van iránta a Grand Theft Auto IV főszereplőjének Niko Bellicnek. Ő Packie, Francis, Gerry, és Derrick McReary húga, és Maureen McReary és Mr. McReary legfiatalabb gyermeke. Dukesban dolgozik egy közösségi központban. Először Packie azt mondja Nikonak, hogy tartsa magát távol tőle, de később biztatja Nikot, hogy járjon Katetel. Ő betartja a hagyományokat, és mondogatja Patricknek, hogy "ő nem rakja ki" senkinek se. Ennek ellenére a játékosnak továbbra is van rá lehetősége, hogy megpróbálja beimponálni magát Katehez. Patrick szerint, Kate már több véres küzdelemnek volt szemtanúja a testvérei között; amikor látta Gerryt, ahogy Francist veri, traumás gyermekkora volt (egy ideig terápiára is járt). Az idő múlásával látszólag az erőszakos bűncselekmények közel álltak az életéhez, szerette Nikot, de az életmódjával nem volt megelégedve. A fiaival ellentétben, Mr. McRearynek Katel kiváló kapcsolata volt, és soha nem volt dühös miatta. A GTA IV történetének a végén kulcsfontosságú szerepet játszik. Randizgatás Kate kicsit másabb volt, mint a többi barátnő. Jobban szerette, ha Niko Modos ruházatot viselt. A tevékenységei szintén korlátozottak, például nem szereti a tekézést, nem szereti a showkat a |Perestroikában, vagy a Split Sides. A randi végén akárhányszor próbálsz "szerencsét próbálni" a játékost soha nem fogja behívni a házba, mert csak úgy tekint Nikora, mint egy barát. Miután a karakter lerészegedett, Kate Nikoval való beszélgetés közben felfedi, hogy tudta, hogy az apja zaklatta a testvéreit. Nyíltan nem jelenti ki, hogy az apja egy gyermekmolesztáló volt, de kijelenti, hogy tudta, hogy mit tett a testvéreivel. Az ember először arra következtethet, hogy tudta, hogy az apja verte a testvéreit, miután Packie felfedte Nikonak, hogy az apjuk molesztálta őt és Gerryt, ami arra következtet, hogy tudta, hogy az apja molesztálja a testvéreit, de nem szólt semmit, mert az apja őt nem molesztálta. Úgy gondolja, hogy a testvérei törvénytelen viselkedésiről az apja tehet. Néhány barátnőtől eltérően, Katenek nincs olyan képessége, ami fel leehet oldani. Éjféltől reggel 8-ig alszik. Autók amik Katnek tetszenek: *Cavalcade FXT *Cognoscenti *Comet *Dilettante *FIB Buffalo *Feltzer *Feroci *Huntley Sport *Manana *PMP 600 *Patriot *Rancher *Rebla *Sabre GT *Sentinel *Sultan *Super GT *Turismo *Vincent Éttermek/bárok amik Katnek tetszenek: *69th Street Diner or any other diner. *Drusilla's *Steinway Beer Garden *Comrades Bar *Lucky Winkles *Jerkov's Bar *Pool *Darts Helyek amik Katenek nem tetszenek: *Cluckin' Bell *Burger Shot Küldetések melyben szerepel GTA IV *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Undertaker *Payback (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *One Last Thing (Hangja) Alku Befejezés *If the Price is Right (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) Bosszú Befejezés *Mr and Mrs Bellic (Megölik) Nevezetes ruhái Katenek három fajta ruhája van a GTA IV-ben. A Harboring a Grudge-ban, Waste Not Want Knots-ban, és a I Need Your Clothes-ban, egy fehér pulóvert hord egy fekete inggel és egy farmernadrággal. Mr and Mrs Bellic-ben, egy fekete nadrágot visel egy zöld pulóverrel és egy színes inggel. Az Undertakerben és a randevúkon (AZELŐTT, hogy meghal a Mr and Mrs Bellic-ben) egy fekete inget hord egy fekete pulóverrel (vagy talán sötétzölddel) és fekete nadrágot. Végződések Kate végső sorsa Niko döntésétől függ, hogy a bosszút, vagy az alkut választja. *Ha az alkut választja, Kate dühös lesz Nikora, amikor elmondta, hogy nem ölte meg Dimitrit, és nem vesz részt az esküvőn. Miután Niko megöli Dimitrit, hogy megtorolja Roman halálát, Kate felhívja őt, hogy hallott az unokatestvére haláláról és, hogy ott lesz ő neki. *Ha a Bosszút választja, Kate boldog lesz, hogy Niko inkább úgy döntött, hogy megöli Dimitrit, nem az alkut választja. Részt vesz Roman és Mallorie esküvőjén, a házasságkötés alatt Jimmy Pegorino megöli Katet (aki igazából Nikora célzott) és Niko megtorolja Kate halálát. Később, miután Niko megölte Pegorinot, Roman elmondja neki, hogy Mallorie kisbabát vár, és ha lány lesz, akkor Kateről fogják elnevezni. Galéria 438px-Stars kate-1-.jpg KateMcReary-GTAIV-artwork.jpg|Művészeti alkotás Kate McRearyről Niko and Kate Love.png|Kate megcsókolta Nikót Kate.jpg|Kate az utcán Mr. & Mrs. Bellic-Revenge-IV.png|Kate halála (Bosszú) http://gta.wikia.com/Kate_McReary Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:Barátnők Kategória:Barátnők a GTA IV-ben Kategória:Nők Kategória:Említett karakterek Kategória:Elhunyt karakterek Kategória:McReary Család Kategória:McReary crime family Kategória:Opcionális karakterek